My Litte Pony The Warrior Clans: Another World?
by Rainbow Lily
Summary: Twilight Sparkle, Princess Lili Rainbow and their friends meet Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, saying that they are from another world! How can that be? Rated T because some launguage might be involved. 1 review before I update! My Pen name is changed to Princess Starlit Lili Rainbow!
1. WHAT!

**This has my O.C in it, Rainbow Lily Rainbow Dash's sister, since her mane and tail has contrasting colors in them. Her mane has purple and yellow, and her tail has blue and orange. She has a white coat, green eyes and has strange red markings on the underside of her wings. This is my first ever crossover, so please read.**

Prologue

Author's POV(Point of View)

One day, Twilight Sparkle is walking with her friends Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Lily, her sister Rainbow Dash, Spike the Dragon and Fluttershy when they came to the Everfree Forest. They had been sent on a Mission to see ZaKoura, because ZaKoura reported that strange happenings were going on in the Lake of the Worlds. It was said that if you touched it, it would transport you to one of the other worlds, and NOT inhabited by ponies. The ones who have come back from the lake were never the same as before they touched the water.

" So, Twilight, can you tell me _**WHY**_ we were the ones chosen to do this. Because if we have to test it out, I am _**NOT **_going first. The water would ruin my hair!" Rarity complained. Applejack rolled her eyes and replied with sarcasm and mocking Rarity,

"Oh, NO! My poor, poor hair! What did they do to ya? Why would the water hurt ya so? You poor baby!" As Applejack was saying this, she was stroking her hair, while Rarity was getting angrier and angrier, and Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Lily and Rainbow Dash were laughing their heads off. Twilight and Fluttershy shared a glance, and they instantly knew what to do.

"If you two don't stop arguing, You are_** going to be**_ going first." Twilight snapped, and emphasized the words going to be. They shut up. Then the 6 friends trotted into the Everfree Forest, but they were unaware that there were light green and amber eyes staring at them behind the bushes. They eyes hid away, and two distant, strange looking figures crept away, following the ponies path.

_**At ZaKoura's House OmG LINE!_**

The ponies went to ZaKoura's house, and were just about to enter, when Fluttershy taps Twilight Sparkle on the shoulder,

"Twilight, do you think someone, or some_**THING **_is watching us. I feel eyes on mw, and it is starting to scare me."

"Fluttershy, there is nothing here. If there was anything watching us, we would have noticed by now. Now come on, remember Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense? She can tell us if something's here. Right Pi-" She stopped dead. Pinkie was shaking like crazy. That only means one thing. Something unusual was going to happen. Then something happened. Two large cats, one flaming orange, and one brown tabby with darker brown stripes. They growled, and the ponies ran into ZaKoura's house and bolted the door shut. ZaKoura ran to them and said,

"This was what I told you to see. You see, some animals got into this world by the lake, and they cannot seem to get home now. Do you mind if you go out and ask them what is wrong." No one moved. Then I bravely walked up. Seeing that I would go, even if meant getting shredded, all stepped up but Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash finally snapped and yelled,

"OK, THAT'S IT, FLUTTERSHY! YOU'RE COMING WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" So that ended with Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Lily Flying, and a struggling Fluttershy hung by her hooves. We all looked at each other, and went outside. We screamed and froze like statues. The two animals were staring at us, then they muttered to each other, but loud enough for us to hear them

"You tell them, you're the second-in-command." The flaming orange cat replied. From the sound of the voice, I was guessing that it was a female. The other animal muttered back

"Well, maybe you should. You know that I'm terrible at introducing myself unless our leader is here! I can get very shy you know!" The orange one gives a flaming glare, and the other one says,

"Fine."

Then the other one looks at us, takes a deep breath, and says

"Hello, My name is Brambleclaw," he began, then flicks his tail at the golden one, "and this is Squirrelflight. We need your help. This pool brought us here as we walked through it. Do you think we can get back?"

Twilight replied

"Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle, this is Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Princess Lili Rainbow you can just call her Lili or the Contraster. This is Spike the dragon, my assistant and- Hey, where did she go? Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Lily, did you let go of Fluttershy?"

"I had to, Twilight! She made a bird bite me! And it was a strange bird too,! It hurts, see?" and there was a big red blister. Her sister took a look at it and said,

"that looks bad, Twilight, can you try and heal it?" Twilight walked over and looked at it.

"I can try." Then the blister was removed. Then the 2 sisters went to grab Fluttershy. They all waited 5 minutes, and they both came back, with a yelling and struggling Fluttershy. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight stared at the struggling ponies, 2 holding, and one being held. Finally Fluttershy gave up, and Rainbow Lily and Rainbow Dash flanked her, letting the animals to continue.

"That pool you went through was called the Lake of the Worlds. The legend says that when you go through, your world will stay in the pool for an hour, then disappear. If you are stuck there, then that means you will most likely die of starvation, poisoning or thirst. The few that have lived to tell the tale eventually went insane, then died because of nightmares they had. You may think the isn't possible, but after the nightmares get to their peak, the victim will have things called hallucinations, which cause them to see things that aren't there. Then the hallucinations get to a point where the victims tries to rid itself of them by killing themselves " Twilight said, reading from the book _**Tales and Mysteries From the Lakes of Equestria.**_ She closes the book, puts it in her bag, and Rainbow Dash replied full of sarcasm,

"Wow, that made feel a whole lot better, now that I know if I do survive, imaginary things will be the **DEATH OF ME**!" Everyone stared, and Fluttershy, as usual cowered in fear. Twilight looked at everypony, and dragon and alien and said confidently,

"I know all of you are scared by we can't back out of this. Princess Celestia told us that we were the best for this job. So, even if we do leave the living, we are going to do it Ponyville style, right?"

"Right!" Everyone shouted.

" Ok, first everyone pack major things, like food and water. And pinkie, bring your party cannon, we might need it. Meet me back here and we will have a picnic lunch, then set off." Everyone scattered. One hour later, everyone was gathered as the same spot. Fluttershy accidentally made the mistake of bringing angel along, thus making Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw try to kill it, thinking it was for food. Let's just say Fluttershy turned into Flutterrage for a minute. We ate lunch, and Twilight stood up. She announced to everypony, alien and dragon,

"Ok, let's go. We are checking out that lake."

**The cats are from Warriors by Erin Hunter. I do not own anything except Rainbow Lily and the idea of her being Rainbow Dash's sister. Oh, and the plot of course and story.**


	2. We are here

**This has my O.C in it, Rainbow Lily Rainbow Dash's sister, since her mane and tail has contrasting colors in them. Her mane has purple and yellow, and her tail has blue and orange. She has a white coat, green eyes and has strange red markings on the underside of her wings. This is my first ever crossover, so please read.**

**I am SSOO SORRY that I didn't update for a while! I just forgot, and My parents don't know that I put this story up. They say that they dislike crossovers, and they have been monitoring my updating. Luckily they haven't found yet. Anyway, Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

Author's POV(Point of View)

After that break, They set off, Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Lily flying giving a bird's eyes view. Fluttershy was on the ground, looking fearfully, one fear-filled eye looking at the forest ahead, the other at the aliens, which they said that they were a species called cats. Rarity was talking to Squirrelflight, and complimenting her on her eye and coat color, saying that her attitude matched them well. Meaning that her eyes represented how kind she was, and how the orange represented on how feisty she was. Applejack was looking ahead, her face showing concentration. Pinkie Pie was bouncing around, as usual but annoying Brambleclaw with silly and stupid questions. Twilight was focused ahead, while reading the section of the book she had that brought along about the Lake of the Worlds. Brambleclaw, said a quick goodbye to Pinkie, who then just stopped bouncing, and thinking then asked Applejack which name was better for her party cannon, Bomb or Lomb (pronounced Lom). Twilight Say Brambleclaw, and He asked,

"Twilight Sparkle, Before we were stuck here, Our medicine cat, or your term Doctor had a prophecy given to him, or a riddle. And I think that It concerns you 7." Twilight looked up from the book and looked at him with interest.

"Go on."

"Anyway, the prophecy was,

_May the Elements of Friendship with the help of Yin and Yang, bring peace and stop the Darkest Nightmares from ever leaving the forest and Discordance forever._

I do not know what it means, but maybe you do?" Brambleclaw looked at her hopefully. Twilight Looked at him and shook her head.

"No, I do not know. We will have to meet your medicine cat, so we can work together."

"Stop." Rainbow Lily commanded. Everyone stopped, and Squirrelflight asked suspiciously,

"Why do we have to stop? Is this a trap?" The two cats bristled. Rainbow Lily looked at them skeptically, and replied

"No, this is the gate. Only the Spirit Crystal holder can open it."

"And we don't have this crystal holder with us, do we? So now we are stuck here forever, great just what we need." Squirrelflight groused. Rainbow Dash looked at her and said,

"No, you are NOT stuck here forever, because the crystal holder is in the group." And it so happens to be Rainbow Lily." Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight dropped their jaws in shock. Rainbow Lily then approached the gate, and the gate started to_ talk_.

"Oh, Noble Spirit Crystal Holder, please produce the spirits that have come along with you, and state your purpose." Rainbow Lily started to glow. Then black and white spewed out, looking like they were coming out of her. Then 8 spirits stood in front of their living counterparts. Rainbow Lily Stated our purpose,

"2 cats got lost and went through the Lake of the Worlds, so we are going to bring them back." The gate opened and said,

"Welcome, and you now may enter." Rainbow Lily glowed again, and the 8 counterparts went 'inside' of her. Then they went on, till we found a lake filled with fog, and water rising off of it, like steam. It certainly a mystical place and a sight to behold. In the fog you could see shapes. But these weren't any shapes. They were the shapes of the Elements of Harmony. A lightning bolt, a butterfly, a diamond, a balloon, an apple and a Six-pointed star. The one in the middle next to the six-pointed star was a thin diamond shape with one lump on the top left side, and one lump on the lower right side. The lumps were shaped like the sides of a crescent, the open part facing in. The nine stare, and Twilight had her nose in the book, saying,

"Okay, so the book says that the people that want or need to go to a world stand at the water's edge right in front of the shapes of the Elements of Harmony and the Spirit Crystal holder. The Elements of Harmony, stand on your Element shape and the Crystal Holder, stand on your shape. Then the travelers, say where you want to go. Huh, that's all it says" Twilight Sparkle Looked at everyone, then they scattered, going where they were supposed to. Then Brambleclaw stated,

"The Lake of the Warrior Clans." Then the shapes started to glow. Rainbow Dash's and Fluttershy's both sent up a magical beam the same shape as their elements first, them being caught in the middle. Same with Pinkie Pie's and Applejack's, Then Rarity's and Twilight's. All that was left was Rainbow Lily. But hers didn't glow. Instead, Angels and Demons came out of her crystal, and made a force field around her, then her shape began to glow black and white. The Angels and Demons returned to the crystal then a rainbow formed, With a little spirit-like appearance. It came all around them, then dove into the pool. There was a big boom, and a flash. Then the flash died down.

The lake was silent, the shapes no longer glowing, the elements and crystal holder no longer there. The aliens were no longer there. Nothing was there at all. The only thing that gave away that they had ben there was the pool, and it showed a tree, wind, a river and a shadow.

**In the Lake of the Warrior clans… OMG DOTS!**

Twilight opened her eyes. She saw Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, but saw six cats she didn't recognize. One was a bluish gray, one pure white, one golden one, one orange one, one brownish red and one white one with black markings all over their body. That had a crystal around their neck: which meant…

"That we transformed into cats. These cats are my friends." She looked at herself. She was a midnight blue cat. Then she noticed something.

On The pure white ones or Rarity's right shoulder blade was a purple diamond with a swirling pattern extending from the four tips.

On Rainbow Dashes shoulder blade was a red lightning bolt with a swirling pattern extending from each tip, making it look like a storm was around the lightning bolt.

On Fluttershy's Shoulder blade was a pale pink butterfly with a swirling pattern that was extending from the antennae, bottom of the butterfly, and the bottom of the top and bottom wings.

On Applejack's shoulder blade was a orange apple with a green stem, with a swirling pattern that extended from the stem tip and the bottom of the apple.

On Pinkie Pie's shoulder blade there was a blue balloon with a swirling pattern extending from the little tied part of the balloon and the corners on the bottom of the balloon.

On Rainbow Lily's shoulder blade was her cutie mark, with a swirling pattern extending from the four tips.

Twilight looked at her right shoulder blade, and saw a pink six-pointed star, with a swirling pattern extending from each tip.

Everyone woke up and all had different reactions. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight woke up and smiled. They saw the patterns and wondered,

"What are the patterns?" Everycat turned to look. Twilight regained composure and mewed,

"Well, I guess they are symbols to show that we are Element of Harmony Bearers. Now, we need to think of names." Everycat was silent, until Rainbow Lily spoke up.

"How about our Element names? Twi, you could be Magic, Flutters, you could be Kindness, Rare, Generosity, RD Loyalty, AJ Honesty, Pinkie Laughter, and I Spirit." Everycat seemed to agree. Twilight then realized that they didn't know where they were.

"Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, where are we?" They looked at each other and Brambleclaw spoke,

"You, are at our home, the Lake." We were on a ridge and Rarity called everycat over. On the ridge we saw, a huge lake, surrounded by different terrain. The Travelers had reached their destination.

**The cats are from Warriors by Erin Hunter. I do not own anything except Rainbow Lily and the idea of her being Rainbow Dash's sister. Oh, and the plot of course and story.**


End file.
